Ashley-Terri Friendship
The friendship between Ashley Kerwin and Terri MacGregor formed before the first season of Degrassi: The Next Generation, as they met sometime before the start of the series, but were best friends up until Terri's transfer to a private school. They did, however, have their fights, as Terri left Ashley when she became outcasted, but they became friends again in Shout (2) and their friendship maintained until Terri's departure. Friendship history Season 1 In''' Mother and Child Reunion (2), Ashley and Terri are seen at Degrassi's Open House. In Family Politics, Ashley is complaining to Terri about how annoying Toby is while she's putting up her campaign posters. They run into Paige and she mentions that she hadn't seen them all summer. They look at her clothes while Paige states, "New year, new look, new Paige". In '''Eye of the Beholder, Ashley keeps insisting that Terri attend the dance that night and finally convinces her. She gives Terri a total makeover to help boost her self-esteem around guys, but leaves Terri alone with Paige Michalchuk, who gives Terri alcohol, saying it will help calm her nerves when it actually does the reverse thing. Terri show up drunk to the dance, and Ashley is astounded, doing her best to hide Terri's drunken state from the principal and other teachers. Ashley is with Terri the next day when they discover that Paige stabbed Terri in the back to get to Spinner Mason. In''' Parents' Day, Ashley is happy for Terri when Toby's mom, a casting agent, is interested in her. In '''The Mating Game, Ashley confides in Terri about her insecurities about Jimmy, who tells her not to worry, but she doesn't listen and insults her ("I can't believe I'm taking advice from someone who hasn't even been on a date!"). This upsets Terri, and she leaves. In Secrets and Lies, Ashley confesses to Terri that she intends to disown her father, but Terri suggests she reconsider, as Terri's mother passed away and she wanted Ashley to be grateful that she even has a choice as to whether she wants her father in her life or not. Ashley ends up reconciling with him later. In Cabaret, Ashley and Terri want to take part in Degrassi's Cabaret, so they form a band called "Two Girls and a Keyboard". Paige wants to be in the band and uses Terri's hobby for tarot card reading to trick Ashley to letting her join. When she agrees, Paige then suggests that the name be changed to Paige Michalchuk and the Sex Kittens, while Ashley says the name is inappropriate and prefers to call it "Three Girls and a Keyboard". Tension also arises when Paige and Ashley argue over performing different versions of their song. Annoyed by Paige's attitude, Ashley quits the band before the talent show, but soon discovers Paige and Terri are a hit. In the end, the three girls reconcile and re-form their band, calling it "PMS". In Jagged Little Pill, Ashley invites Terri, Paige and Hazel over for a slumber party whilst Kate and Jeff were away. Later, she gets high off ecstacy, and invites more people. When she gets out of control, everyone, except Terri, left the party, disgusted at Ashley's behavior. The next day, Terri and Toby comfort a broken-down Ashley, who has lost her friends and her reputation. Season 2 In Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, Terri and Ashley dress up for the 8th grade only dance together, and Paige makes a snide remark about Ashley's outfit. In Karma Chameleon, when Ashley and Terri are getting ready for picture day, Sean calls Ashley and asks her out. Ashley is enlightened and says yes. After the phone call Ashley thinks that her life is going perfectly until Terri tells her that she thinks it isn't such a great idea to go out with Sean when Jimmy wants to get back together with her, but Ashley brushes it off telling Terri that she'll understand "if someone loves you." Terri is offended, but when Ashley apologizes Terri only hears half of it. The next day at picture day word gets around that Ashley is going out with Sean, which seems like she apologized to Jimmy for no reason and that she doesn't want a relationship with him. When it's time to take pictures, Paige, with her clique, motions Terri to come over. Terri abandons her old best friend, and Ashley is left crying without any friends. In Shout (2), Ashley, Terri, Paige, and Hazel perfom as PMS ''at a band competition. Ashley and Terri seem to have rekindled their friendship. In 'Tears Are Not Enough (2), Ashley and Terri talk about Craig's father's death and Terri gives Ashley advice on how to help him. Season 3 Although Ashley is not there when Terri is put in her coma, in '''I Want Candy, she has Paige and Spinner take her to see Terri. After seeing her large gash on her head, Ashley is disturbed and leaves. This is the last interaction between Ashley and Terri. Trivia *Ashley and Terri were two members of P.M.S., the third member being Paige. *In the opening credits of seasons 1 and 2, Ashley and Terri were standing next to each other in the same footage. *Ashley and Terri's friendship was featured heavily in Season 1 Gallery 103_Family_Politics_021.jpg 103_Family_Politics_023.jpg 103 Family Politics 025.jpg 103 Family Politics 026.jpg 103 Family Politics 028.jpg 103 Family Politics 076.jpg 103 Family Politics 084.jpg 103 Family Politics 085.jpg 103 Family Politics 088.jpg 103 Family Politics 089.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 059.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 078.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 079.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 131.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 132.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 134.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 141.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 144.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 187.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 190.jpg 105 Parents Day 027.jpg 105 Parents Day 029.jpg 105 Parents Day 033.jpg 105 Parents Day 038.jpg 105 Parents Day 059.jpg 105 Parents Day 091.jpg 105 Parents Day 092.jpg 105 Parents Day 094.jpg 105 Parents Day 095.jpg 106 The Mating Game 032.jpg 106 The Mating Game 034.jpg 106 The Mating Game 036.jpg 106 The Mating Game 084.jpg 106 The Mating Game 168.jpg 106 The Mating Game 169.jpg 107 Basketball Diaries 110.jpg MIB2.jpg 640px-Untitled 4.png 465.png Jagged Little Pill 84.png Jagged Little Pill 85.png Jagged Little Pill 94.png Normal th degrassi108066.jpg Normal th degrassi108069.jpg Normal th degrassi108070.jpg 113_004.jpg 109 003.jpg GJWHF1.11.jpg DBTH1.03.jpg Tumblr l4ybsddZK01qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr l4ybru0dcX1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l6qj73tBq91qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l77vylNL5q1qc1tpr.jpg TANE2.02.jpg 062410degrassijt.jpg MIAB1.13.jpg Tumblr l5zgk3Jp6M1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr l7l3eb51Qt1qc1tpr.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts